What I Saw Inside
by Rikku-chan
Summary: Rikku has been alone her whole life and her father has finally stepped up to do something about it and sets up a betrothal. But when Rikku learns of this, she falls in love with a stranger and she's forced to choose between the man she loves and the man s


What I Saw Inside By Rikku-chan  
  
-----------------------  
  
Complete Rikku MUSH! Sadly to the Aurikku fans, it's not Auron she's in love with, it's my new and favorite character I made up! Unfortunatley he doesnt have much of a last name.. but hes hotter looking than Auron! OKay well on with the fic!  
  
----------------------  
  
Disclaimers: I dont own Rikku cause shes the only one in the story. I do own Yuri but do ahead and take him for all I care, hes better off wif her!  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
  
--------------------  
  
It was one of the most beautiful days as the breeze was just right, the sun was shining and everyone was happy. Everyone except her. Her sleek blonde hair wavering in the warm breeze of the afternoon and her lonely green eyes expressed her only emotions, the sadness of the day. She sat along the only place in the town where she belonged. The pond was the only place she would ever come to do things by herself ever since her mother passed away when she was seven. Now being the young but very matured sixteen year old that she had come to be she was still as lonely and miserable as ever.   
She stared at her reflection in the pond and studied it closely, then splashed the water and her reflection shimmered away. Many people had always said she was beautiful and she was, its just that she never took the time to realize it herself. She had always thought that she was a poor soul taking up space. But her father refused for her to think that way. He wanted her to be loved just as much as he loved her and seeing that he wasnt doing enough or that he thought he wasnt, he did the most idiotic thing in the world. She could remember it all...  
  
* FlashBack *  
  
Her father Cid was sitting next to Lionel, the most weathiest man in all of the town. She was curious of what they were talking about since she had over heard them from upstairs so she went to investigate and walked downstairs.  
Their voices were so clear it was hard to miss.  
"I think it's a splendid idea," Lionel rejoiced. The man was about in his late thirties with pale blonde hair and glistening blue eyes that twinkled as if they were diamonds themselves.  
"So it is settled?" asked Cid happily, "I cannot wait to tell Rikku. I'm positive she'll be happy again...how I wish for those days.." He sighed sadly reminising of his late wife.  
Lionel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Cid. My son Leone will make your daughter happy."  
Rikku's eyes widened. Leone?  
Cid brightened, "I appreciate your time for this Lionel. So that settles it. When they are sixteen the wedding will take forth?"   
Lionel nodded, "On their sixteenth birthday we'll tell them they are betrothed to each other and it'll be a match made in heaven!"  
Rikku ran back upstairs to her room. This was too unreal for her to take...  
  
* End Of Flashback *  
  
Even to this day she couldnt understand why her father had to do that. If only he knew that she didnt want to get married with someone she hardly knew. Or somebody that she had no romantic feelings for. Sure she wanted to be loved, but doesnt everyone? Maybe he was just looking out for her, making sure she wasnt going to marry anybody that wasnt good enough for her. But even so, Leone?   
Well yes he did have the good looks but is that what really matters? Platinum blonde hair, deep crystal blue eyes, they were a sight to marvel at but that was all. He didnt have much more than that. Leone could be described in one word: fake. He tries to live up to the person everybody wants him to be and not what he wants to be.  
She glanced at herself again. Leone didnt even take the time to get to know her this past week or so. Her birthday was last week and his was the day before hers. He had been giving glances and stares to her but that was it. Her looks were all that he was concerned about. Not what she was made up of, her personality and her views on matters. None of it mattered to him. She sighed again and splashed away her reflection.  
She looked at it again though for she saw another person in the pond. She abruptly turned around to see a young man about her age.  
"Hey there. Mind if I join you?" he asked polietly as he walked and sat next to her.  
She shrugged, "Go ahead." She stared at him for awhile. His eyes were so attracting. The paleness of the gray had looked on with sorrow but yet they looked so cheerful with the hint of a faint blue. The dimness of his lightly shaded black hair brought out that gray in his eyes. She couldnt keep her eyes off his.  
Apparently he had noticed and grinned as he faced her, "Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "Not at all. You just have the most...mysterious eyes..." she gazed off but caught away from her trance, "Oh I'm sorry.."  
He smiled again, looking as if he fully understood it, "Don't worry about it. I get it alot..I dont get what's so great about them though." His smile turned into a grin as he stared at her. She was marvelous. Of course he assumed there was more to her than looks.  
She sensed his staring, " ...What?" She asked looking at him curiously, "Is there something wrong with me?"  
He shook his head, "Of course not. It's just that you're so.." he blushed a little before he said what he wanted to say, "Beautiful. I bet you get that one a lot, right?"  
Her expression saddned a bit. That was all people ever saw in her. Her beauty. But they would never get past that, "Yeah. I don't know what's so great about me. But apparently it doesnt matter to other people on who I am. They just think I'm beautiful... when all I want them to think of me for me." She gazed down a little but she felt him pull up her chin with his warm hand.  
"What if I told you I wanted to get to know you better..for who you are?" he said softly as he let her chin go.   
She stared at him, having her emerald green eyes search into his pale gray ones, "But..I dont even know your name..."  
He smiled as he stood up, "It's Yuri." He offered his hand to help her up and she gladly accepted.  
"Rikku," she smiled.  
  
-----------------  
  
End Of Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
----------------  
  
I hope you liked the very first chapter. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing me!!!!! Ja for now!  
  
Rikku-chan 


End file.
